I Wish I Could Have Told You More
by MarvalousCato
Summary: (ShortStory) Marvel's name is called at the reaping in District one. His family are proud, and he is bringing glory and honor to his District. One person doesn't agree. I actually suck at summaries. It doesn't sound better than this. XD I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES... SEQUEL IS UP ON MY PROFILE! :) LINK: /s/10134517/1/I-d-Die-For-You
1. First Chapter

*A quick Marvel fic! (The Hunger Games) I wrote this within something stupid like an hour at a stupid time in the early, dark hours of the morning. So it may make no sense! XD Enjoy… :) But this is my first ever attempt of a Hunger Games fiction. :3 Sorry for any grsmmrr mess ups.

Today was he day. The most dreaded day, in my eyes. And most likely the districts other than my own, district two, and possibly district four.

I come from District one. And today was the day of he reaping, for the 74th Hunger Games…

I thought the games were horrible, and disgusting… I think that is why my family do not like to involve themselves with me… I don't understand why they do not agree with me, the games are horrid, they games took my older brother from me…

There was nothing glories about the games.

I live in district one, my name is Jemma and I am seventeen. I am a victor, I won the Hunger Games when I was 15 years old. Not something I'm proud of. I don't fit in here. I haven't got any friend, I mostly cut away from everyone ehen I came back from the games.

Thought I have one friend, though I suppose you couldn't really call them a friend, more like a boyfriend… though we never really made it official…

But thinking about it, boyfriends and girlfriends love each other, care for each other, hug on cold nights, take romantic walks together… we don't do that…

We kiss, sometimes hug. And we do other 'physical' activities which belong behind closed doors…

I smile to myself in the bathroom mirror, thinking about him… Marvel. He was by far, the most attractive, funny, and strongest male in district one…And he chooses to be around me.

I was dressed, ready for the yearly reaping, in a beautiful dress, my mother had laid out… maybe thinking that this beautiful red dress with jewels covering the material. I didn't have to be at the reaping. But it was nice, when victors did go. I wasn't a mentor this year. I think Cashmere was.

I have got to admit. Having my long brown hair curled, held together with purple and red ribbons, my eyes bold and striking from the mascara and purple eye shadow, it made my dark brown eyes stand out with beauty.

I slipped on my pair of red, shoes that had a slight heel, and left the room. I found my mother and father in the kitchen eating a buffet of delectable foods, that the other districts could never afford…maybe two and four could…

"Oh Jemma. You look beautiful… The capital would love you" My mother gushed. "Thank you, mother. But it's not my mentor year." I replied, I felt a little bad seeing the disappointment on my father's face, and the sadness in my mothers.

"I think I am next year."

I sighed and walked from the kitchen… I left the house, walking through the long and beautiful front garden, which was covered in weird, colourful flowers.

I walked to the square, our justice building was more decorated than usual… The stage was ready to be used… The string pens, ready to hold females and males before two names were called.

"Still moping about the games Jem?" I turned to see Marvel, dressed beautifully in a dark purple suit, with a red tie, which made me smile.

"It seems we match Marvel" I smirked at him. He stepped closer taking my hand, giving it a short kiss.

"Yes, we look quite the match" He smiled, looking me up and down. " You look truly beautiful…" He said, he looked nervous…

"Marv, you're not going to volunteer this year, right?" I asked, as he locked his hands with mine. We started walking, the reaping wasn't for another two hours, so we had time to kill.

"Not this year. Next year. After the reaping today, Jemma. I have arranged something for us. Something nice" He smiled, with that nervous look again.

"Okay Marvel" I smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He stopped us both walking and turned to me smirking… "You missed" He said, adding a cheeky wink.

"Did I?" I replied, teasingly. He nodded and brought his face closer to mine. I breathed in his colonel, as his soft lips reached mine.

He kissed me briefly, for a few seconds.

"I love doing that" He breathed. I smiled, feeling a blush creep on my face. Marvel was quiet about his feelings, so this was a rare, but amazing thing.

" Are you a mentor thid year" He asked, I shook my head.

We walked on for a while. Through our district, Marvel saying hello and good luck to his friends. I just stood there, smiling. Marvel introduced me to them… He had never done that before…

But, before we knew it… The reaping was upon us. Marvel and I shared one more, sweet kiss before departing.

I walked to the Victors seats. Sitting with the other victors,

A tall male walked on to the stage, he looked odd. But that was normal for the capital. His hair was big, it looked like a bee's nest, except it was a bright blue, slightly tinted with deep yellow swirls.

He was dressed in a bold green suit, which was encrusted with brilliant golden diamonds.

"Welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, ever be in your favor" He said, in the capital accent.

He began to show the yearly, boring video, about the uprisings that started the games in the first place.

It finished… "Ladies first then" He said, he started shuffling the names in the bowel, building the tension.

He finally picked and read out the name… A girl I knew was called… Her name is Glimmer, she is beautiful, with her perfect blonde hair and shining blue eyes…

No one volunteered. It was her last games, no one dared to ever volunteered when someone was on their last year.

She pranced to the stage, a huge sparkling smile across her face…

Now the boys… The capitol man on the stage, he was different to the previous years…so I had no clue who he was.  
But he chose a name from the boys…

"Lysander"

Wait… I knew that name… wasn't that Marvel's younger brother? The 14 year old one…

Lysander didn't walk up though… Marvel did… "I volunteer sir"

I swear my heart stopped. I could hear my blood rapidly speeding up, through my ears, I felt a lot hotter. No, Marvel. My Marvel… he could win it thought. He was strong…

The two, Marvel and Glimmer shook hands and were taken away…

The families saw them first, a few of Marvel's friends went to see him… I was the last to see him… In this district every visitor had 10 minutes each with the tributes…

I entered he room, and closed the door, before I was knocked back.

"I'll be fine Jemma. I Promise" He said, kissing me over and over again…

I couldn't talk. I tried, but the words just didn't want to come out.

"I need to do this… when I said I wanted to see you after the reaping. I was going to give you this"

His hand reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small, red velvet box. I gasped… "Marvel" I whispered.

"This is a promise. We are too young to marry," He let out a breathy laugh, whilst I let tears slowly roll off my cheeks, he whipped them away, and carried on talking "but when I get back, we will have a marvelous wedding, and we'll get away from here"

He opened the small box, showing a beautiful diamond ring. It was perfect. Marvel slipped it on my finger.

Before hugging me, and giving me a long kiss.

"I never said it before. But I do love you. I always have, and I always will"

"I love you too Marv" I chocked trying to stop the tears flowing down my face.

"I will see you after these games. Look after Ly while I'm gone" He said. I could see he was scared.

No matter how much of a warrior he was he was scared…

"I will" I whispered, leaving the room. Leaving Marvel to become a killer…

He will come back though…I kept telling myself, as I watched the shining train flash away…


	2. Second Chapter

I sat in my, dark red room, sitting on my Queen's size bed, staring religiously at the huge television. I had moved the stand the television sat on, to the end of my bed, I did it, so… Well it's silly why. But so in a way I was closer to Marvel.

Today they were showing the chariot rides. Each district were dressed up by their stylists, to represent their districts. District One was Luxuries…  
I remember ed being there. My district partner and I were dressed in, jewels stuck to our skin. We were basically naked.

The chariots were just beginning to start, I saw Marvel and Glimmer were first, they chariots came in order starting from one, and last being twelve.

District One, were being pulled by two beautiful white horses, Glimmer and Marvel looked beautiful, almost unrecognizable… From the shine that was beaming off them, it was obvious they had been sprayed with glitter all over their outfits.

They both looked happy, waving and smiling to the crowd, Glimmer was blowing kisses to the crowd.

Once District one had gone, the rest of the districts came.

District two were impressive, dressed in gold gladiator-style costumes, the other districts were mostly the same as all the other years. Three with technology, Four with fishing, Five with power, Six with Transportation, Seven with Lumber, Eight with Textiles, Nine with Grain, Ten with livestock, and Eleven with Agriculture…

My bored gaze, stopped when I saw a flicker from District Twelve… Fire! District Twelve was Mining…And both tributes, a bulk, blonde boy and a brunette girl, had capes on, with fire, flickering from them…Their stylist was a clever one. I was actually quite Twelve, though I may not want to admit it, stood out…

They both looked beautiful, and scared. I couldn't blame them, if I had fire that close to me, I'd be scared too. They were also holding hands, which kept my gaze… How odd, but bold, showing how proud they were, being from District Twelve…

All the chariots stopped, in a semi-circle at the front of the hall. President Snow stood, and began his Hunger Games speech.

Once that is over, I turn the Television off…There was nothing else being showed.

I slid off my bed and left my room, my family were sitting in the living room, they had obviously just finished watching, the same as I had.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping they would look less red, and puffy.

"Hello" I squeaked. My mother looked up "Jemma, have you been crying?"

I shock my head.

"Over that boy! He will come back, he is a strong one" My father says, not looking away from the television. "And then you will marry him" Father adds. They seemed massively happy about Marvel giving me the promise ring. Though father still thinks Marvel should have asked him first.

"I know" I whispered. "I'm going out"

My father grunted in response. Mother said nothing, I grabbed a jacket and headed out of the house. There wasn't a lot of people out, too busy watching the Games. There was a big screen, in the middle of the square, but everyone had more than enough money to buy a T.V set.

I walked through the empty square, walking past the nearly invisible Peacekeepers, standing there, like frozen status watching our every move.

I pasted through the town, were all the hair stylists, perfumers and make up artists shops were. I reached Marvel's house.

I knocked until Marvel's mother answered. "Oh, hello dear!" She smiled, pulling me inside, giving me a tight squeeze.

I was always welcomed here.

His father was sitting in the living room, along with Lysander, their 14 year old son, and the youngest: Diamond, she was only 3 and a half.

"Hello sir" I smiled, he nodded his head towards me, I called him 'sir', and Marvel's mother 'mam' It seemed rude not too, plus I forgot their names.

I felt too awkward to ask…

"Jemmy" Little Diamond squealed. I smiled at her.

"You can sit down dear" Marvel's dad chuckled.

I did. And Diamond climbed on my lap… Ly quickly shuffled next to me.

I loved the fact that Marvel's family liked me…

It's a shame Marv never got to meet my brother: Jadian. I'm sure they would have got along.

My train of thought was broken but little Diamond holding my hand up, looking at the stunning ring on my finger.

"What's this?" She asked, still examining it.

Marvel's parents knew about the ring. His siblings did not, though I'm not sure Lyansdar knew about it.

"It's a ring sweetie" I answered looking at the beautiful jewel.

Marvel had out done himself.

Once I was back in my bedroom after the reaping, I took a look at the ring, and noticed on the inside, the words 'I love you' were engraved.

"Whats it mean?" Dia asked.

Before i could answer her, her mother jumped in before i could.

"it is from Marvel. It means that Marvel loves Jemma very much."

"I helped pick it" Lysander said, yelling his excitement.

"Well you have beautiful taste" I giggled…

All went quiet for a while, Marvel's mother made us all some tea.

We all sat quietly until, Diamond spoke up " when is Marvel coming back?" She asked so innocently. It actually hurt.

"Very soon cutie" Lysander smiled to his sister.

"I miss him" Diamond then added, a few tears sipping down her cheeks.

I pulled her closer to me, hugging her. "I miss him too sweetie" A few tears of my own escaping my eyes…


	3. Third Chapter

I don't own the Hunger Games, nor any characters in it... Well except for the ones that are obviously mine. :) Enjoy...Tell me what you think. Because this is my first Hunger Games story...And I'm a little nervous about this.

_~Flashback~_

_My mother pushed me towards the doors, I struggled against her touch. The building we were heading to, scared me. _

_I was 6 years old, which means you start going to the training academy, From the age of three, I had a private trainer, but my parents had decided, I should go to the Academy. With my older brother. _

_"Come on silly" Jadian, my twelve year old brother smiled, taking my hand. "Goodbye you two" Mother said, turning away and heading towards the car. _

_"Jadian, what if they don't like me?" I ask quietly. "They will like you" He said, kneeing to my height. _

_"But what if they don't?" I questioned him, he sighed and looked at the ground. I followed his every move. _

_"Well I like you, so you won't be completely alone" He smiled, giving my forehead a soft kiss. I smiled back at him, and took his hand again. _

_We walked into the massive, black building, there were two of those men standing at each side of the doors. I smiled at them, and they weakly smiled back. _

_As soon as Jadian and I were inside the building a woman came over and said hello to him. Jadian politely said hello. _

_"Who is this?" The woman asked. "My little sister" Jadian answered. _

_Jadian then kneed down to me again, "I will see you at five, yeah?" _

_I nodded, and Jadian walked away, the woman, who had pale skin, and striking blue eyes, took my hand._

_She started explaining, how I would be a in a class with my age group. She told me, how in the class, everyone was in a pair, until they turned 11, and then they would be able to chose what they want to learn..._

_I had already done some things in training, I liked spears the most. _

_I entered the class, and the teacher was sitting there. We were trained by victors of the Hunger Games; The Winners. _

_There was a tall, muscular male, with blonde hair, standing in front of a huge class of 6 year olds. There must have been more than 20 children here. I felt a little more scared. _

_The woman pushed me forward. _

_"Gloss" Who must be the male at front "A new one for you" _

_I walked towards the man, as he smiled at me. "Name?" He asked..._

_"Jemma" I answered nicely, shaking the hand he extended. _

_"Nice. I'm Gloss, what to you like using?" He asked, turning to the mass amount of weapons, on different stands. I thought about it..._

_I really liked spears the most. But I also liked knife throwing, and sword fighting. I hated Archery._

_I saw a rack of big, shining spears. "I like spears sir" I smiled. He chuckled. "You may call me Gloss, and it's good you like spears, you can be paired with Marvel"_

_Gloss stood up again and told the class to go to the stations they had chosen, and practice, not on other children though. _

_The boy, called Marvel walked over to me. "I'm Marvel" He said, in an angry tone. _

_I flinched but shook his hand. We both went over to the spears, which were quite small. Easy for us to use. _

_The targets were child size dummies, with crosses on their hearts and heads. _

_Marvel quickly picked a spear up, and threw it, hitting just underneath the cross, indicating the heart._

_"See if you could do better than that" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes and picked up a spear._

_It wasn't to heavy, and had a nice balance. The tips were not as sharp as the ones at home. Thankfully, the amount of times I had hurt myself on them. _

_I positioned my small body, ready to throw. The spear in my right hand, I forgot Marvel and everyone was there, keeping my whole concentration on my target. _

_I smirked a little, and threw the spear to the different dummy them Marvel's. I hit right in the middle of the cross. _

_I looked at Marvel, his eyes darkened and glared at me. "Lucky shot" He mumbled. "Well done!" Gloss said, smiling at me, he gave me a pat on the back. "Keep that up and you'll win the games at the age of 13"_

_I smiled, a little confused. Mum had said; I wasn't allowed to watch the games._


	4. Forth Chapter

Erm. Hai :3. Thank you, to anyone reading. Thanks too XxEyelinerHeartsxX for reviewing. :)

I don't own the Hunger Games. Sadly.

* * *

Everything went back to normal… For now.

The Tributes for the games, were now in the training center, which was televised. But in three days, we would know all their scores. I'm hoping Marv will get high. I know he will. I've seen him in the training academy…

School at started again, that was something I was not allowed to stop, even though I am a victor. I sighed, walking into the very crowded room, full of all my used-to-be friends. I did miss them…

"Jemma!" I then heard, I looked up confused. Marvel's friends? The ones I met on the day of the reaping. They were beckoning me to come over to them.

There were only three of them in this class. Their names; Otto, Jedidiah and Cashel. Marvel only has a small friends group. Five boys, the three who I had just sat with, and the two others in the different class: James and Alex.

The boys were all very similar looking, James, Jed, and Otto all had dark black hair that shined, and very dark brown, nearly black eyes. Cashel and Alex had fair, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

I got my Math book out of my bag, and began writing.

"How are you doing?" Otto asked, all of Marvel's friends knew I hated the games, no one would ever be mean to me about it though… They saw me in the training center.

"I'm doing okay. I miss him though" I said, sighing at the end. Trying to hide it though.

"We know. But don't worry, he will be back, before you know it! And think about all the riches he will get!" Jed smirked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, this district was already rich enough, no matter how much riches Marvel gets, it is not like it will make much difference. Plus I still have my winnings.

Marvel's friend were really nice to me though. They let me, no they forced me to tag along with them, all day, and for the rest of the school days.

It was nice, but I do like to have some time alone. I've been alone for so long, that I liked it now. Being with people was weird, but I was slowly getting used to it.

I didn't let, I wouldn't let anyone see how I was really feeling. I didn't want to be seemed as weak. I cried to myself in my room, alone…

~HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG~

I sat anxiety, staring at the big T.V in my room. In the same position, I had been siting in for two hours now. Today was the day of the live interviews.

I would see Marvel, and hear his voice.

It was weird for me, I bet it was weird for him. Being away from home… I always saw Marvel, every day. So it was weird, never seeing him. But his friends were looking after me.

I played with the smooth ring on my finger, watching the screen light up, Caesar Flickerman, was sat on the beautiful stage.

Two couches were in the middle of the stage, Caesar on one, and the other for the tributes.

Behind that, were bright lights, changing different colours after minutes on one.

The interviews began, and Glimmer was the first to prance on the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd. She wore a beautiful translucent silk dress. Caesar asked her all the usual things; What she thought of the Capitol so far, her training score, the reaping and what was life back home. She asked, confidently. She was obviously trying to be very sexy, and made sure she seemed prepared. She achieved both extremely well.

Once her time was over… Marvel strolled onto the stage, my breath hitched slightly, he looked amazing, he wore a bold blue suit, that suited him perfectly, but he looked like one of the Capitol.

I could recognized him more than I could during the Chariots.

Caesar welcomed him, just as he did with Glimmer. Marvel spoke about what he thought about the Capitol. Saying how it wasn't must different to District one, except for the fashion and the buildings were taller in the Capitol. I laughed a bit at that.

Marvel was being very funny and charming. He was very confident.

Next, Caesar asked about Marvel's score in training, Marvel got a 9. Caesar then asked him about home, Marvel said, he did miss it, How he missed his sister and brother. But then Caesar asked if Marvel had a special girl at home.

I looked closely at his face. His smile, lightened.

"Yeah…Yeah, I do" He was looking at his shoes, I couldn't see his face but when he looked up his face was slightly red, you could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"From that smile, I can tell there is" Caesar teased.

"There is" Marvel smiled.

The crowd cheered. "Ohh, do tell"

"Her name is Jemma" Marvel admitted. "Our 72th Victor?" Caesar gasped. The crowed mimicked.

"Yeah…" He stopped, like he was thinking about something, "I promised to marry her after the games"

The crowd gasped, "And will you win for her?" Caesar asked, placing a hand on his knee.

"For her. Anything" He finalized, and his time was up. And the next tribute was up.

I hadn't realized i was crying… Not sad crying though… Happy.

Marvel promised he would come back… I believed him


	5. Fifth Chapter

_~Flashback~_

_I sobbed quietly, in the locker rooms in the Academy, no one was around. Gloss had allowed me to stay here, to train late. _

_I whipped my eyes…Pointless.. Tears still poured out, of my drained eyes. _

_I shivered, the window was still opened, winter was now upon us. The 66th Hunger Games were over. And I was now brother-less._

_My older brother;Jadian. Was reaped, and no one volunteered for him. No one saved me brother. _

_It was dark, and sick watching him fight. At the beginning, I thought it was quite cool, my brother had always loved the idea of fighting, and the Capitol. _

_He was charming and funny in his interview, he scored a high 10 in training. The games begun and he was doing brilliantly. _

_But he was betrayed by the people who had teamed up with him… They slit his throat whilst he was sleeping. The male who won, was from District two. _

_I heard he was going crazy… Good. _

_I walked out from the locker room and into the training room, my small 9 year old hands grabbing a big sword. One I had never tried because I thought it was always to big. I thought it would have been heavy. _

_It wasn't, it was perfect, shiny and well balanced. _

_The plastic dummies were set up, ready to be destroyed. _

_Numbers painted on their faces. One for each district, except one, of course. _

_I got the sword ready and slashed at the district three dummy. The arm fell off. _

_That was my first try with the sword. After an hour of hitting that dummy and a few more over and over again. I think I got the hang of it… I learnt things quickly. _

_Lastly, I looked at the district two dummy. My eyes darkened and my blood boiled underneath my skin._

_This was the angriest I had ever felt. I was only nine remember, I was scared. I could feel the hot tears flowing down my redden cheeks. _

_I lifted the sword and swung, until that stupid district two dummy was in pieces. I would have to explain to Gloss tomorrow. _

_"Well done you" I heard a voice from behind me…_

_I turned to see Marvel, walking in from the door. He stopped walking and hesitantly took a step back. _

_"Jemma?" His voice actually sounding concerned. _

_"What!" I screamed and threw the sword, it made a loud clatter on the floor. _

_"I'm sorry" I whimpered, slumping to the ground, hugging my knees, letting go._

_Marvel slowly said next to me… "You've cut your cheek" He frowned, leaning over, I hissed when he touched my cheek. I didn't realize I had done that. _

_"What's wrong?" Marvel asked. Stupid question moron._

_"My brother" I said, a few more tears slipping from my eyes. Marvel sighed and his arms went around my shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this. Erm," He stopped "Don't strain yourself" I sighed, standing up. _

_"I'm going to go home, bye Marvel" I said, I walked out the door. I heard fast footsteps after me._

_"I'll walk you home" He said, smiling. Taking hold of my hand…_

_I looked at him confused, but let him… I never thought I'd see the day, Marvel was nice to me…_


	6. Sixth Chapter

HEY! :D So here is Chapter Six... To anyone reading this, are you liking this story? I know I'm not the best writer, but I think I'm getting better... Let's hope at least. This is my FIRST Hunger Games FanFic, so I'd like to know what you think. :) Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and all that stuff. Cookies. Buut anyways. Here's the Chapter. Oh, and disclaimer, I obviously do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games, or any of their characters. :) Enjoy. xoxo OH ANOTHER THING, I have finished this story. Obviously not all the chapters are posted. But I like to finish things before I post them. But anyways, but to point, I have started writing the Squeal. And the chapters are a lot longer... So that good. :) Anyways, sorry. Bye! :3

* * *

_10_

Marvel looked ready to run.

_9_

Not one look of nervousness across his face.

_8_

His eyes trained on the Cornucopia. Not once looking away.

_7_

Some of them were crying, others looked emotionless, most were looking around at their surroundings. A big forest, that went on for ages, the camera panned around all the tributes showing their backgrounds, the area. In the distance you could see a wheat field.

_ 6_

You could see how hard each one was thinking, just by there faces. Each trying to think how to get out of the bloodbath alive…

_5_

The big, blonde scary guy from 2, I think his name was Cato, looked deathly, I'd be terrified to be in there with him… He looked strong, and lethal.

_4_

Glimmer looked more scary than I had ever seen her, her eyes eyeing the target.

_3_

The girl from 2 looked the most scariest, but she was so little. I was happy Marvel was working with those three. They'll be a good alliance.

_2_

So close. I don't know if I want to watch Marvel kill…

_1._

There was the canon boom, and everything went in the rush, like time was sped up…

The careers ran straight to the Cornucopia, they each grabbed weapons, a lot of them, and started, well using them.

The Careers went into a frenzy.

Cato, was the worse, he had a sword and he was slashing everything in sight. Clove had thrown a few knifes, including at the fire girl.

Glimmer went straight for the bow and arrow. I never thought she could use them… She stayed near Cato, protected. Though she didn't need it. She was deadly.

Marvel had a huge sword and a bunch of sharp spears. He had killed a few, but I turned away when he did.

I relaxed on my bed, when I saw the Careers had finished the bloodbath, only 12 dead…

I took a deep breath… The careers tents were up. The camera shot to another place in the games. A little girl climbing trees, she must have been 12, she was tiny. My heart clenched slightly. She was so young, and innocent. And she was being made fight… Her name was Rue. She was from District 11. She could climb the trees really fast from what I could see, she also had berries in her hand, so at least she wasn't going hungry.

The camera swapped again; Showing all the remaining tributes. They showed the girl on fire from 12. She had climbed a tree, looking through her bag. Nothing interesting. The big, muscular boy from 11 was running through the wheat farm, I wonder if anyone followed him…I wouldn't dare… They shot back to the Careers who had gained another? I looked closely… A blonde boy, muscular, smaller than Cato, but bigger muscles than Marvel. Marvel was always a skinny one.

I yawned, it was getting pretty late. But I didn't want to sleep. I had, had such a busy day. In the morning I went to work, and then I visited Marvel's family, and then I cleaned the house for mother. I did various other jobs around the District. I wanted to save enough money to send Marvel a present. Because districts can send their own gifts.

And mother and father said they would pay only half. I'd have to earn the rest. It costed so much, because you have to send it to the Capitol.

The actual thing I wanted to get for Marvel was in my price range. It was a chocolate bar, chocolate was a rare thing in the districts. But I remember years ago now, Marvel got a chocolate bar, full of caramel, and strawberries on and he never stopped going on about it, for weeks. He hadn't had one since then, and that was years ago.

So I thought it'd be a nice surprise. I looked back at the T.V. Nothing much was happening. So I decided to sleep. It couldn't hurt to have a few hours…


	7. Seventh Chapter

Hello! I am aware there are in fact grammar mistakes and I am sorry. But the reason is, because I'm dyslexic so I can't exactly spell, but that's not important, I just type too fast, and don't realize I have made mistakes. So sorry, but at least they are not extreme.

I had woken up the next morning… more tributes had been killed, Lover Boy who had joined the Career's, had killed a little girl, that Glimmer failed to kill. The fire girl was hurt, from a huge fire. Ironic.

The careers had found her and were prepared to kill her they had chased her up a tree. The girl from 12 was named Katniss, part of me felt sorry for her.

I sighed, everyone except Marvel was asleep He looked bored. I smiled, as he started drawing in the mud with a stick.

"I miss you Marvel" I whispered to the screen out loud.

The camera shot to Katniss, the little girl, Rue, I think was pointing to something, higher in the trees. The camera followed her gaze, to show a nest of wasps?

Wait…TrackerJackers? Oh no. Marvel needs to get out of there…

I watched Rue scurry away, and Katniss climb the tree, she had begun cutting the branch that the mutated wasps were on.

The camera was back on the careers…And what luck, Marvel had fallen asleep.

I climbed out of bed, grabbing my bag. Full of spare clothes, money, and the gift for Marvel.

I was traveling to the Capitol. Victors were always welcomed.

I left my house, getting a car to the train. The peace keepers welcomed me. I got onto the single carriage. The Capitol, only sent one car because this was only a visit.

The car was simple. The walls coated in green silk, the huge, table was covered in Capitol food. I don't have the stomach for rich food.

I walked and sat on the soft, red couch and watched outside. The Capitol was so close to one that the journey was only a hour long.

I grabbed a piece of paper from the side and a pen.

I had to give Marvel a little note with the gift.

It took me ages to think of something, but I finally did.

And at that point, the train stopped. I had arrived. I stepped out of the train, and there was a bright yellow car waiting.

I jumped in,

"Hello miss, where to?" The driver asked nicely in his Capitol accent.

"To the Tributes staying place please" I answered. I took a deep breath. I hadn't been in the Capitol since the Victor Tour. Two years ago.

I wonder if it had changed…

I walked to the front entrance, Crane was standing there, smiling at me. I went to shake his hand, but he brought me int a close hug,

"Jemma, how nice to see you again" He smiled, placing his hand on the bottom of my back, as we walked.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"I want to send something to Marvel." I answered. "Really, is that is?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"I don't need to be mocked Crane, you obviously know what Marvel is to me."

"Right. Well you can stay with Gloss, he is on the first floor" Crane sneered.

I nodded and walked to the elevator.

It traveled up, until the doors opened to a big room. Full of leather chairs, and glass tables.

Gloss was sitting on a big red chair, watching the massive TV.

"Gloss" I smiled, he looked up, his eyes lit. "Jemma!"

I smiled and walked to him, giving him a big hug. "I've missed you my little fighter" He smiled, kissing my cheek. "Why are you here?"

"I have something for Marvel" I said, pulling the small chocolate out of my bag.

"Oh, he loves that stuff, doesn't he?" Gloss asked, smirking. His eyes, travel from mine to my hand… "Is that a ring?" He asked.

I held my hand up, and he took it, looking at my ring. "Marvel gave it to me, just before he left." I smiled, thinking of that day, it feels like months ago. Not days.

"Wrap up the chocolate and a note, and I'll send it right away." Gloss smiled. I nodded, and took a glance at the T.V. It was focused on Cato slashing Lover Boy with a sword.

I wrapped up the chocolate bar. And put the little note I had written in with it. I handed them to Gloss and he left to send it to Marvel…


	8. Eighth Chapter

_~FlashBack~_

_"We are so proud" "Bring honor to our family" "Do not screw this up" "Don't end up like Jadian"_

_My parents kept saying minutes after I had been reaped. Reaped at 15…The same age as my brother, when he was reaped. _

_I couldn't breath, my heart pounded against my chest.._

_The moment they left the room, I took a deep breath. The door opened again, Marvel walked on. He smiled and kissed me gently. We weren't going out, well I don't we are._

_"They think I am so weak" I sneered thinking about what my parents were telling me. How could they think, I couldn't do this, of course I could… _

_"But you're not. I've seen you, you're lethal." Marvel smirked. I nodded in agreement._

_"Just come back alive. Okay?" He said hugging me._

_"You're not doubting me, are you" I asked… Of course I can win these games…_

_"I was just saying… I better be going. Bye Jem." And he left, kissing my lips and closing the door._

_The other boy, from my district: Bugsy. He was horrid. He was a year younger than me._

_He wasn't a winner. He was short, and he only started training at the age of 13. Yet he was so sure he was going to win._

_"Who to trust then Cashmere? I asked taking a small bite of the roasted chicken._

_"Hmm, the careers are… the same as every year" She began " Watch then in training, decide then"_

_I nodded and looked away from Cashmere._

_I walked through the doors to the training center. Various other tributes were training._

_Using the swords, spears, climbing the ropes._

_I walked over to the spears. There was already a much bigger male. He reminded me of Finnick Odair. Tall, muscular, striking blonde hair, and dark blue eyes._

_He threw a spear, and missed by a few inches. I scoffed and picked a spear up._

_"Sure you can handle it?" He smirked. "Spears are for highly trained tributes"_

_I refused to listen and concentrated on the spear, I threw it and hit right on target._

_I turned back to to the boy. " You were saying"_

_"District Two, Cash" He said, extending his hand. I didn't take his hand. "District One. Jemma"_

_I picked up another spear and threw that, at a target further away. And still hit the target._

_"Damn. You are good. How old are you?" Cash asked._

_"15" I answered. "Little young for this, are you not?"_

_"I didn't want this" I hissed and walked away… I headed to the sword section, I picked up a heavy, long sword. I looked over to one of the suited people standing next to the swords. _

_"Need some help?" He asked, picking a sword up. I nodded and walked to the fighting mats, holding the sword, the game maker walked to me, and smirked. _

_"Ready?" He asked, I nodded in response. And the sword training began._

_"Let's give a welcome to our District One Female; Jemma!" Caesar yelled with a smile, from the stage. I walked, swaying my hips, and winking at the crowd. _

_Caesar shook my hand, and hugged me gently and we both sat down._

_"Jemma! Are you ready for this?" He asked me. I looked to the crowd._

_"I am completely ready for this!" I answered, excitedly. "Oh good. And you got a score of 10 in training, am I right?"_

_I nodded. _

_After a few questions, he asked me the 'Is there a boy back home?' question. I answered with "Kind of"_

_"And who is that?"_

_"Well, he is more my best friend. His name is Marvel. I never had told him I liked him." I answered, thinking of Marvel, smirking at the T.V at this very moment. _

_The crowd awed, and my time was up. I bowed and walked off. Back to Cashmere, who was a mentor this year. _

_"Well done" She smiled and hugged me. "Now, all we have to do is make sure Bugs doesn't mess it up" She smirked to me. I copied and we watched the screen. I looked at the line of tributes and saw Cash. The male from District Two. _

_He gave me a sly smile._

_I turned away and walked off to my room._


	9. Ninth Chapter

~Marvel~

I took a deep breath. The fresh air was amazing, you could really breath, not like in District One, where the only smell was perfumes and the smell of the fire burning the jewels.

I looked around at the camp we, the careers had set up, close to the Cornucopia. Cato, Clove and I were the only ones here now. Glimmer and another tribute had been taking by the Tracker Jackers. I was a little upset, Glimmer was from my District. But she wasn't going to win.

I yawned, rubbing my hands near the fire, it was starting to get dark, and the Gamemakers must be dropping the temperature each night.

"Who is on watch tonight?" I asked, the other two looked up. "I will tonight" Clove added. Cato and I both nodded.

I looked up at the sky, looking at all the stars. I wonder if they are real? I smiled to myself, thinking of a memory.

"What are you smiling at?" Cato asked, both him and Clove looked oddly at me. "Nothing. Just a memory" I answered.

Cato and Clove looked questioningly at me. I sighed, they wouldn't let it go now… Something all Careers are like, they like to know everything.

"Jemma" I started "The girl from my District, on nights like this, we would sneak out into the meadows, and lay there all night, just staring at the stars" I answered, mumbling most of it.

Both Cato and Clove looked at me, I shouldn't have told them, I made a sigh of weakness. I took a deep breath, looking upwards again. "Do you miss her?" I looked up, Clove was looking right at my eyes, waiting for my answer.

I nodded. "Honestly, I miss her move than anything."

"That's a weakness, you should never say your weaknesses, and considering we are in the arena" Cato hissed.

"What are they going to do? She has already been in the games, she won. They can't do much worse to her" I rolled my eyes.

Before anyone else could talk, we all looked in the sky, the sound of a parachute. We saw one floating in the sky, until it landed right next to me. It had a number one on. Meaning for me.

I picked it up, and slowly opened it. "Well what is it?" Cato asked harshly.

I rolled my eyes, I took the little package, and unwrapped the black wrapping paper. I jumped up excitedly, once seeing what it was.

"What!" Clove yelled.

"Its a caramel, strawberry chocolate bar!" I shouted, happily laughing.

"It is like my favorite thing, and I've only ever had it once, it is so expensive" I smiled, an actual smile, sitting back on the log.

"Who is it from?" I mumbled toy myself. I picked up the folded note.

**'Hey you. You're doing Marvelous. I am so proud of you. Now you can enjoy this. I remembered how much you loved it! See you soon Marvel. - J'**

I felt my face heat…"Thanks Jem" I smiled, I took a nibbled of the chocolate…. "Oh my god. Jemma, if you['re watching this, I love you, Well I love the chocolate!" I winked, meaning to aim that for Jem.


	10. Tenth Chapter

_~Marvel~_

_Flashback._

_I threw a few pebbles at her bedroom window, until the light turned on, and she opened the window. _

_"What do you want" She groaned. "Come here?" I asked, nicely. She groaned again, and picked up a jacket on the side. "One second"_

_I nodded, and looked to the ground, I kicked a small rock around, shuffling my hands nervously until she walked out of the door. I smiled to her… _

_"What do you want Marvel?" She asked yawning, she had been missing sleep. _

_I extended my hand, and waiting for her to take it. She hesitated, not taking her eyes off my own. _

_"Jemma, you know I won't hurt you" I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Forget the arena, you will never have to be there again. You're safe now. With me" I whispered, hugging her tightly. I felt odd, talking like this. I wasn't very good at talking about feelings and stuff. _

_"Okay" She whispered. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. We started walking. I was heading towards the meadows. _

_The sky, was dark. The stars were out, but they were barely visible in the District light, there were too many likes from the factories…_

_"Marvel, where are we going?" Asked Jemma. "The meadows" I answered, with a goofy smile on my face._

_I climbed a big rock, and walked across the grass, Jemma following my every move. _

_"Marvel, are we there yet?" Jemma wined, I smiled and nodded. I dropped to the ground and laid down. She gave me a funny look, I patted the ground next to me. _

_She looked at the stop, and finally sat down, laying next to me._

_I moved closer to her, so our sides were touching, but she flinched away… I needed to break her out of this. She didn't trust me anymore._

_She had came back from the games summer last year. It was summer again. A whole year she had been back. _

_"Jem, why don't you trust me anymore?" I asked, quietly. "I do, it's just. Since the games. I don't know Marvel. I just, I'm being extra paranoid." She sighed a tear slipping her eyes. _

_I whipped it away. "Do you trust me right now?" I asked, moving to my side, I was slightly hovering over her thought about it, looking at how I was positioned. _

_And nodded. _

_I smirked and lifted the arm I wasn't leaning on. She watched it closely. _

_I dragged my index finger up her stomach, making her giggle. "Marvel! Stop!" She giggled. _

_I smiled, her giggle was so adorable._

_I moved my finger up her neck, making her squirm, I moved upwards, moving my face closer to hers, my finger now traced her lips. I saw her smile up at me. _

_"Sure?" I asked, she nodded and her head lifted slightly, I moved closer so my lips were inches from hers, and I could taste her sweet breath on my lips. Our lips pushed together, I hadn't kissed her in over a year. Before the games. _

_Her lips were so soft, and gently against mine. I could feel how tense she was. I moved my hand from her shoulder, and moved to the top of her hip. I traced small circles, her lips moved, smiling into our kiss. _

_I moved away, taking a deep breath. "You have no idea, how much I have missed that" _

_"I'm sorry" She answered. "Don't worry" I smiled, moving back to laying n my back. I looked up at the stars, relaxing._

_I moved my hand to Jemma's and we laid there, relaxing until the early hours of the morning. _


	11. Eleventh Chapter

~Jemma~

**BOOM!**

The Careers food had been blown up, by fire girl. Lover boy was still no where to be seen. Rue and Fire girl had set a trap. Placing three fires, burning each of them to attract the Careers, only to blow up their resources when they were not there.

Cato had snapped the neck of the boy who was suppose to be keeping watch on the food.

"Marvel, go kill something to eat" Cato ordered. Marvel nodded, picking his spear up, and walking into the forest.

"I will go and collect fire wood Cato" Clove smiled, patting Cato on the back and running into the green.

Cato sighed, and picked his sword up, and headed in a different direction than the other two. He slashed through the forest, at the branches that got in his way.

He stopped at the lake, taking a big gulp of water, and washing his face.

A twig snapped behind him, and the camera zoomed on his, Cato swiftly jumped, slashing his sword about. Only to find a small rabbit. "Stupid animal" Cato muttered and hit the small animal with his sword.

Cato walked back to the meeting place of the Careers, to see Clove already standing there, a fire built, but not lit.

"You caught a rabbit?" Clove asked, eyeing the bloody animal. Cato nodded, throwing it towards Clove. Clove sighed and started to skin the rabbit.

"I suppose it can feed three of us, let's hope Marvel brings more" Cato said, sitting on a log, grabbing two sticks to start a fire.

As the fire started to light, and fire was now made, the sound of the canon boomed through the arena.

"Wonder who that was?" Clove asked, not looking away from the now cooking rabbit.

"Hopefully Fire Girl" Cato smirked. Another boom soon followed… Cato and Clove looked towards each other.

The camera was focused on where the canons were from. The little girl; Rue. Oh no… She was too young to die.

I sighed, watching the screen, Gloss sitting next to me. Holding onto my hand. Both of us shaking.

Katniss was covering Rue in flowers. But the camera never shot to the other death. I looked at Gloss in worry.

"They never show the truly horrible deaths. Ones that are to gory. But I'm sure Marvel is fine" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We both looked back at the screen. It was becoming more dark in the arena. "Where's Marvel?" Clove whispered, looking around, holding her knifes closely.

"I'm sure he has made his own camp for the night. We lost the night vision glasses remember? He'll be here in the morning." Cato smiled, nervously.

Clove looked at him, searching his face for any emotion. "You're worried about him?" She asked. "No" Cato answered a little too quickly.

"Whatever" Clove smirked "I do hope he is okay. But I suppose if he dies, it's just one less to kill"

"That's a bit harsh. I mean. Not that you're wrong, but Marvel is our friend now, right?" Cato asked, I watched carefully at the screen.

Clove shrugged. "Suppose"

The Capitol anthem started playing. "We can find our the two deaths now!" Clove yelled excitedly.

The first face…Marvel.

"What! NO!" I screamed at the screen. Gloss's arms snaking around me. "No, Gloss, no, we have to save him. Can we? Ask the Capitol to bring him back! Please Gloss, do something!" I cried.

Tears were falling down my cheeks, the small amount of make up I was wearing slowly came off, from the amount of tears falling, showing all the scars on my face I tried to cover up all the time.

"No No no no no no no" I kept mumbling to myself. "Come on, we're allowed to go see the body. Remember. Do you want too?" Gloss asked, I nodded and got up.

We walked to the elevator, I was clutching onto Gloss. "I feel numb" I whimpered.

"Shh, Jem, it's okay" Gloss whispered.

We walked out, and through the hospital of the tribute's. This is where the tributes are prepped and cleaned and looked after.

My breath was becoming faster and faster. I tried to calm down. But I couldn't. Gloss stopped in front of a door. "Jemma, do you remember last year, when you were a mentor?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well the fallen tributes will have 5 minutes to say goodbye or something to their mentors, remember?"

I nodded. "Go and talk to him" Gloss whispered. I nodded and walked into the room.

"Jem" Marvel squeaked. I gasped, there was an arrow in his neck. I walked to the side of the bed he was laying on.

I lifted my hand up and stroked the hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Jem, I failed" He couched. How was he even talking…The Capitol must have done something.

"You never failed me. You made me proud. I love you" I whispered, tears streaming out of my eyes. His hand lifted up, and he placed it on my cheek.

"So" He coughed "Beautiful"

I held his hand close to my face,"Two more minutes" The over voice said.

"No" I whispered "What happened Marvel?"

"Jem, you were right. Games are bad. I love you. Girl on fire, shoot" He whimpered, struggling to talk.

There was a knock on the door. Gloss walked in "Jem, you need to leave"

"But I have one more minute!" I pleaded. Gloss nodded "I'm sorry" He grabbed my arms and started pulling me out. The Capitol doctors walked in. "NO! MARVEL! I LOVE YOU! Don't Die" I whimpered, crying. Gloss picked me up and took me from the room. I struggled and fought. "Np" I whimpered. Gloss took me back into the district one room. We were ready to go home.

We got onto the train, back to one. "Gloss, bring him back" I asked, with no emotion at all. I felt numb, my Marvel was gone. Everyone was telling me 'Marvel would win' Marvel was strong, and I did believe he could win…But now it's obviously not true.

_He was gone. _


	12. Last Chapter

So this is the last chapter...I'm not entirely happy with this chapter... It's quite terrible actually...But I tried writing it so many times, I just left it as this... But yes, last chapter... But there is a sequel, want me to put it up? :) Reviews are nice by the way. :)

~Jemma~

_He was gone. _

I felt numb, and empty. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, clenching my teeth and my nails digging into my reddened skin. I was sitting on my bed. My parents hadn't spoken to me, in two days. I had been back for a week. The games had ended… Both lover boy and girl on fire won.

And I had a great hatred for Katniss.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Yes" My voice croaked.

Gloss opened the door, he walked in with a tray. "I've brought you some things" He said, I nodded and he placed it on the bed.

The tray had a plate of roasted chicken, potatoes, vegetables and gravy all over. A drink of water and a envelope?

"What's this?" I asked, holding the letter up. "Read it" Gloss smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving.

I opened the envelope, pulling the letter out. I instantly recognized the handwriting to be Marvel's. I started reading it…

**'**

**Jemma. My Jemma. I hope you never have to read this letter. Ever. Because if you're reading this, I obviously haven't come home to you. You must know I love you. I do. And I miss you already. Please look after my family. I have wrote them each a letter as-well. I basically need to tell you. The capitol are planning something, I can't tell you, because, I don't actually know what it is. I'm going into the games tomorrow. But a few days ago, Cato, Clove (They are from District Two!) Glimmer, and I were brought into a room, with a bunch of Game-Makers. They were telling us how none of us would win, because they had something planned for us. That's all they said. I don't even know what it means. But the four of us promised we'd watch out for each other, sounds weird, I know. But that's the deal. So if any of the other three win, don't be a mad little squishy. I better get to sleep. I will need the energy. Goodbye my love. I love you. **

**Marvel.**

'

I bit my lip, a habit I had picked up recently. Once again I was crying. What was the Capitol planning? I sighed to myself…I had lost Marvel, I couldn't keep thinking things like this anymore. He was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about it…That includes the Capitol…Right?

-FINISHED-


End file.
